Waldorf Soiree
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: CBD threesome. Blair dares Chuck to kiss Dan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Timeline:** all aired episodes fair game; post 2x08  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** CBD threesome. Blair dares Chuck to kiss Dan.  
**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the girls over in Ed's forum at FanForum, especially the CDers. Also, super thanks to Carmen for suggesting the dare. ;)

* * *

"So, S, you haven't made any plans for Friday, have you?"

"Um, what?"

Blair gave an annoyed sigh as she stared at her best friend. "Not again."

"Oh, the sleepover," Serena flashed a bright smile.

"Soiree," Blair corrected.

The two best friends were sitting on the steps of the MET. It was late October and beautiful in Manhattan. Coats had to be pulled out already, but the born-and-breed NYC kids were well prepared for the fall season.

As Serena continued to smile at Blair's irritated look, the rest of the Constance royalty walked up the steps and took seats around the two Queens (because it is possible, especially when one doesn't really care for the title); but none were on the same step or higher. That was not allowed and no one wanted to get on Blair Waldorf's bad side. Especially not with the upcoming festivities in two days, as today was Wednesday.

It was lunch time at the elite private schools. The girls had gone off to grab some lunch for themselves and Blair and Serena, since the two queens wanted alone time. They understood of course.

"So, Blair, what's the to-do list for this weekend?" Isabel asked dismissively, using her chopsticks to eat a piece of sushi (today was sushi-for-lunch day).

The rest of the girls stayed silent, letting Blair talk, hopefully revealing her list of invited ladies to the annual Waldorf Soiree. No one but Blair herself (and Dorota, of course) knew who was invited. With the events of the second half of junior year and the abrupt switch to Serena earlier, no one had a free pass on the invite, except probably Serena. At least they thought.

Blair looked at Serena with an expression of offhandedness. "Do we have any plans this weekend, S?"

"Nope. Just sitting at home, playing silly middle school games and gossiping. The usual, right, B?" Serena played along, keeping the grin off her face, but watching the girls' reactions. She always did enjoy it when Blair teased the minions, or Headbandits as she heard on some Gossip Girl forum.

Blair nodded and began eating her sushi with a small smile, waiting. Oh no, she would not be the one to bring up the annual soiree. Isabel, Penelope, Hazel or Nelly would be the first to initiate that topic. And the younger girls were too scared and nervous to even dare mention it.

So, despite the amount of time these girls spent talking and gossiping, today's lunch was very quiet and peaceful, at least for Blair and Serena. The leaves were changing colors, the automobiles crawled along the street, and everyone and their grandmother entered and left the Metropolitan Museum of Art. And Blair Waldorf was Queen Bee and no one was ever going to defy her again. She smiled as she took a sip of her water. It was a good day.

**

* * *

**

"So, Blair," Penelope started and then paused, waiting for the Queen Bee to look her way.

"Yes?"

Hazel and Isabel nodded for Penelope to continue.

"We were just wondering," she smiled, "if you knew who you're going to invite to the famous Waldorf Soiree?"

"Oh, that!" Blair exclaimed. "I totally forgot."

Serena cleared her throat to stop the giggles threatening to burst.

No one spoke for a minute, waiting to see if Blair would say something now that the question was out there.

"So, have you thought of the lucky bitches who've got the invite?" Hazel finally spoke up.

Blair grinned, and a chill ran down everyone's backs.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Silence lingered the small group of Constance Billard girls.

Serena sighed. "Come on, B, you're killing them."

Blair Waldorf did not giggle; she just continued to grin and ate another piece of sushi. She then sat up completely straight like she was on a thrown, ready to make an official announcement to her (most-of-the-time) loyal subjects.

"I'm changing things up this year; it'll be bigger than ever since it's senior year.

Some of the younger, newer girls began to smile. This was the event of the Fall; the most coveted, limited soiree of the year.

Blair stood up and started heading down the MET steps. "And invitations have already been sent." She turned to Serena. "Come, I can't be late."

And the two girls left their groupies with their mouths hanging open.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, B, you are such a tease," Serena stated as she opened her locker. She spotted an envelop with 'S van der Woodsen' handwritten on it. She grabbed it and took out the invitation.

"Oh, look what I got!" she exclaimed extra loudly for all the girls in the hallway to hear.

All in total, eight girls received an invite. Serena, Isabel, Penelope, Hazel, Nelly, Kelsey, Melissa and Jenny. (No, the last was not a mistake.)

**

* * *

**

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Vanessa asked and Rufus came over to his hyperventilating daughter.

The trio was in Rufus's gallery's café. Jenny was doing her home-schooling work when she received the invitation via text message.

"An invitation to the annual Waldorf Soiree," Jenny squealed.

"To the what?" Vanessa gave a blank expression.

"Like last year?" Rufus frowned. He remembered Jenny going to the sleepover and Lily going to him worried about her son, who had broken out of the Ostroff Center.

Jenny's excitement paused as she turned to her father. "Yeah, but it'll be different, I promise."

"I though you didn't like Blair and those girls?" Rufus questioned skeptically.

"That's not entirely true. Blair and I are … well, we came to an understanding at the fashion show."

"What is it with you Humphreys and the Blair Waldorf like?"

Jenny frowned, annoyed. "What's she do to you?"

Vanessa blinked and then walked away, avoiding the question.

**

* * *

**

The final bell rang and Blair was at her locker, packing up for the day, when she was suddenly bombarded by her girls.

"Hey, Blair!" Isabel squealed.

Blair shut her locker and turned toward them.

"Can we talk about the soiree?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You said you were changing things this year, and we were thinking of a fun change."

Blair started walking down the hall, girls in tow.

"I'm listening."

The girls looked to Serena, knowing only she could convince the Queen.

"Well, B, we were all thinking a girls only sleepover – "

"Soiree."

"Soiree, would be a bit … dull."

"Excuse me? I thought last year we had fun," she turned and directed the statement to Isabel.

"Well, yeah, B, but it's because we had Jenny for entertainment. And, actually, Eric was around for a little bit, so –"

"I actually invited Little J."

A chorus of "What?!?!?!?!" rang through the school courtyard.

"Since when did we like Jenny Humphrey?" Penelope scoffed.

"We don't. Especially with the mess with my mom. But she thinks we're cool from the fashion show. Therefore, there is our fun," she smirked.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed. "Can't we just trade in Jenny for guys?"

"Too late. She already received the invite." She sighed. "But fine, since this isn't the reaction I expected, I will allow a few guys."

"Chuck's a definite," Isabel immediately stated.

Blair shifted but remained silent.

"Nate, too," Penelope cooed.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Fine, that's it. Chuck, Nate and Eric."

"Wait, what? No, you are not allowed to invite my little brother to this!"

"Why not? He was around last year. Besides, all or none. Take it or leave it, S."

The girls looked at Serena.

"Ugh! Fine, but please just – "

"Hush, S. He's a smart kid. No worries."

**

* * *

**

After talking to Chuck and Eric (thankfully, they were together), Blair called Nate.

"Hello?"

"Archibald, do you have plans Friday evening?"

"Um…"

"Because it's the Waldorf Soiree and I'm inviting you."

"Isn't that a girl thing?"

"Senior year, things chance. What do you say?"

"You invited Jenny," he accused.

"Yeah, so," she replied flippantly.

"Why?"

"My mother." No one but a handful knew Jenny quit. The double meaning was lost on Nate.

"Okay, but on one, er, two conditions."

Blair sighed, "What?"

"Dan and Vanessa are invited."

Blair was about to argue but decided not to. She didn't really care. The more outcasts, the more fun. "Fine. My place. Friday. 8 p.m."

**

* * *

**

Friday came quickly, though not without plenty of confused looks from Dan Humphrey.

After the events of last weekend, he was sure Blair would never talk to him again (though he wouldn't complain).

Then there was Vanessa. He didn't know the whole story, but he did know that Blair hated Vanessa than she hated him.

But his sister was super excited, and Nate kind of owed Blair so the blond couldn't say no and he needed Dan around. Vanessa agreed, but only because she was worried about Jenny. And Dan knew last year was a mess, so Vanessa had a point.

Dan Humphrey had no choice but to attend the sleepover, er, "Soiree."

**

* * *

**

Serena had gone home after school to change. Half an hour later, she was walking out of the elevator into the Waldorf penthouse.

The place was busy with people doing this and that, but no sign of her best friend.

She stopped a florist and asked her. The woman pointed upstairs and rushed off.

Serena climbed the stairs and made her way into Blair's bedroom. Dorota was already there.

"B, I thought you gave Dorota the night off," she teased.

"I did. But it's only four. Besides, she wanted to help."

Blair sighed, huffed away from her closet, and flopped onto her bed.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I have nothing to wear!"

Serena laughed. "All this just for the … soiree?"

"It was so much easier when it was just us girls."

"Right," Serena sat down on the bed and leaned back. "And this has nothing to do with a certain dark haired step–"

"Ugh!" Blair sat up and glared. "Shut up. Is this why you wanted to have guys over? To force me and Chuck to talk or something?"

Before Serena could reply, Blair continued. "Because we already have. And we've come to an understanding."

"Understanding? What the fuck does that mean?" Serena sat up, too, giving her friend a confused look.

"Enough!" she commanded. "We have a soiree to set up."

"Miss Blair, how about this?"

**

* * *

**

Eight o'clock finally arrived. Only Blair and Serena were in the penthouse. (Blair tried to kick Dorota out around 7 and the maid finally left at 7:30.)

The first to arrive were Isabel, Penelope, Hazel and Nelly. Next were Kelsey and Melissa. Apparently it was a group arrival event. Then Chuck and Eric came.

Chuck Bass spotted the hostess immediately. Thankfully, from years of practice, he was able to keep his jaw from dropping because the deep red dress that curved with Blair's body showed just the right amount of cleavage and leg to make a guy wanting more. And he wasn't allowed to have more because they were going to "wait." He was so stupid.

At 8:15, the final group entered. The others looked at Blair, confused.

Serena whispered, "You invited Dan?!"

"Only way to get Nate," she shrugged. "I thought you two were cool," she rolled her eyes.

On her way to greet the new comers, she passed Chuck. He glared and asked her 'what the fuck' with his eyes. Blair just smiled innocently and walked away.

_You wanna play games, Bass? We'll play_, she thought with a smirk, but wiped it off before greeting Jenny and Nate, and ignoring Dan and Vanessa.

**

* * *

**

It was 10:30.

After eating and chatting, Blair had begun a game of Truth or Dare. An hour and half passed with little fun. It was very hard to surpass last year, despite having guys around.

So, Blair decided now was the perfect time to ump it up.

"Truth or Dare, Bass?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to full-on kiss Dan."

_**tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Timeline:** all aired episodes fair game; post 2x08  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** CBD threesome. Blair dares Chuck to kiss Dan.  
**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the girls over in Ed's forum at FanForum, especially the CDers. Also, super thanks to Carmen for suggesting the dare. ;)

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Bass?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to full-on kiss Dan."

The room went silent.

Chuck's gaze, which was already on Blair when she asked him truth or dare, reached her chocolate, sparkling eyes. She was the only one enjoying the moment. He didn't move; he only tried to read what she wasn't telling him.

The occupants in the living room were stunned at the outrageous dare, even coming from Blair. Sure, Isabel and Kati kissed at last year's soiree, but that wouldn't have actually surprised anyone. But Chuck and Dan? It was no surprise that Chuck Bass hated Dan Humphrey, and vise-versa. What was Blair playing at?

Serena was staring at her best friend, wondering why she would do that. The blond was already uncomfortable with Dan around after their talk last weekend.

Nate was just staring blankly (more so than usual) between Chuck, Dan and Blair. He never realized how insane his ex-girlfriend really was. Was she actually _smiling_?

This was the last thing Jenny Humphrey expected when she arrived at the Waldorf penthouse. She knew that Blair didn't like her brother, but to do this? _Well, better Dan getting her wrath than me_, she thought to herself.

Vanessa was only here for Jenny. To protect the young girl (and possibly because Nate invited her and she still kind of had feelings for him). Vanessa didn't realize she needed to protect Dan, too. She wasn't stupid. She understood that Blair Waldorf was a malicious, manipulative bitch, but this was too far. Blair and Chuck could do their worst on her, but she didn't want Dan to get hurt, or involved. Maybe this was because of last weekend, when she told Dan off for helping Blair? She hoped Dan or Chuck would put a stop to Blair's non-sense.

The girls were shocked. Granted, a guy-on-guy kiss kind of turned them all on. That and they didn't have the same connections with these two as the others. They just stared between themselves and Chuck and Dan. Because would Chuck Bass really do that?

Eric almost snorted when Blair finished stating her dare. But the expressions on everyone's face made him hold it in. The girl had balls to dare CHUCK BASS to kiss another guy. And while Eric knew everyone was wondering if Chuck would follow through, he was positive that his stepbrother wouldn't let Blair win.

Chuck realized what this was. He was the one to point out that they needed the game to keep the fire blazing. Why was it that Blair Waldorf ALWAYS got the upper hand. There was no way she was winning this round. So he nodded his head, eyes still locked on Blair's. Just for her; anything for her.

Chuck started to get up from his sitting position and move towards his enemy.

Dan hadn't fully comprehended the words Blair spoke. Because Blair wasn't that … cruel? Right? Granted, Dan had told Vanessa that if you google revenge, you get blairwaldorfDOTcom. Was this revenge for last week? He thought he had made up for that by telling Chuck it was his fault and that Blair _was_ going to tell him. Then Chuck ran down the stairs (not even a nasty, threatening comment to him), and Dan figured it was to fix things.

_Oh, shit_, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he realized that Chuck was going to do as he was dared. "No! No, way," he shouted, voice cracking.

Blair just gave him her wicked, innocent, I'm-about-to-destroy-you look. "Rules of the game, Cabbage Patch. Shut up and Enjoy."

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Timeline:** all aired episodes fair game; post 2x08  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** CBD threesome. Blair dares Chuck to kiss Dan.  
**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the girls over in Ed's forum at FanForum, especially the CDers. Also, super thanks to Carmen for suggesting the dare. ;)

* * *

Chuck Bass was suddenly in front of Dan Humphrey.

One was sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor in the Waldorf Penthouse and the other was kneeling before the first.

Chuck was never one to back down from a dare, especially one issued by Blair Waldorf. And he was not afraid to kiss someone of the same sex.

"This will be the best kiss you'll ever have," he smirked as he whispered for only Dan to hear.

Dan had less than a second to take in Chuck's words before their lips touched.

**

* * *

**

Blair watched Chuck's every move as he approached Cabbage Patch and kneeled. She saw him whisper something and then their lips were locked.

Her victorious smile faded, but her eyes could not look away.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room as everyone stared in shock.

A full minute passed this way, without movement from the two boys kissing, except for their lips on each other.

Serena leaned into Blair. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't even positive he'd kiss Dan. And if he did, I figured it'd be like two seconds. But this?" Blair smirked. "It's actually really hot."

"Blair!"

"What? Tell me this doesn't honestly turn you on."

"It's my stepbrother and my ex-boyfriend."

"Now you're pulling the sibling card?" she let out a quiet laugh.

**

* * *

**

Nate scratched his head and turned away from his friends. It was awkward for him and he didn't know what to do. His eyes traveled around the group and fell on Vanessa's expression.

Vanessa was not amused. She was watching intently, but unlike Blair (and Serena), she didn't find it enjoyable. Before she could think of a way to stop them, the boys broke apart.

**

* * *

**

Dan's thoughts were a jumbled mess from the moment Blair made that ridicules dare. And with Chuck practically molesting him (because Dan did not agree to this dare), it was not helping him trying to sort his thoughts coherently.

In fact, he wasn't sure what coherently meant at the moment. The only thing he did know was that Chuck Bass was kissing him, and his enemy knew how to kiss. No wonder the twins always found him.

Then Chuck's lips parted and his tongue was knocking and pulling apart Dan's lips, and although Dan knew he wasn't gay, this wasn't that far out of his comfort zone. Dan leaned into Chuck and their tongues brushed each others'.

Dan was beginning to get hot under his shirt and started to pull away.

As Dan began to back away, Chuck blinked and he disentangled his lips from Humphrey's. He leaned back and looked at Dan's glazed over, confused expression before turning and finding Blair's lust filled eyes. His eyes fluttered back to Dan who was trying to get his breathing under control.

Chuck smirked and returned to Blair's face. Their eyes met and a silent conversation occurred. Would she be into it? Chuck was not a novice to threesomes, though this would be his first with another guy. But would Blair Waldorf be up for it? Was this the only way he'd get her right now until whenever the future decided to announce itself? He'd take it.

**

* * *

**

Blair was back to watching after she shut Serena up. She didn't have a great view on the actual kiss, but she knew how Chuck Bass kissed, and that was enough – for now.

After the conversation with her friend, the boys began to pull apart and then Chuck was staring directly at her. And a millisecond later, her, um, friend, was looking back at Cabbage Patch. Blair's eyes followed and smirked as the boy tried to calm himself. She'd get it out of Chuck; all the details of that kiss. Then they'll laugh about Dan's reaction together. It was their game, their foreplay. He'd give her a congratulatory toast later for playing the game like they'd "agreed." All would be fine and dandy.

And then Chuck was back on her and he was asking her a question with those eyes and those lips and her gaze fluttered to Dan and then back to Chuck and she raised an eyebrow in question. Chuck's smirk just got wickeder and Blair bit her lip in thought.

Was he really asking her what she thought he was asking her?

* * *

Vanessa sighed in relief and Nate moved to look at his friends. They were now apart, but Dan looked confused and shocked and Chuck looked…well, he was looking at Blair and they were having a conversation. Nate was familiar to these moments. For years, his two best friends (though what she was now, he wasn't sure) had always had a non-verbal connection. What they were talking about, he wasn't sure, but it worried him right now.

Nate turned to look at Serena, hoping she'd know something.

Serena blinked and was lost on what was going on in front of her. Dan was flustered and Chuck and Blair were being weird again. She felt Nate staring at her and turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow in question and Serena just shrugged back. They both turned to look at their friends.

Blair's followers and Jenny had no idea what was going on. The fact that Chuck actually kissed Dan was beyond believable. Gossip Girl was going to have a field day. They knew inviting males to the annual "soiree" would be worth it.

Eric wasn't sure what he was feeling. It definitely wasn't Blair's reaction, but it wasn't the disgust Vanessa was displaying. He was just amused at the game and of the silent words between his stepbrother and his brunette-sort-of-sister. He had a feeling that something big was about to happen, and things were going to get messy. Whether that was a good thing or not, he wasn't sure, but he was ready for whatever the night brought.

Vanessa was still unhappy with the situation. She expected Dan to give Chuck _another_ black eye, not sit there like it was his first kiss. Dan usually got angered quickly, especially with Chuck. She knew that. So why was he just sitting there?!

And Chuck and Blair! Vanessa turned to look at them and both were wearing smirks and probably plotting and Vanessa wanted to take Dan away from them right now!

So she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I think this game is over. We should leave," she said directly to Dan, catching his glazed eyes. He blinked and swallowed. Cheeks reddened; he was embarrassed.

Chuck cocked his head to the side waiting for Blair to make her decision.

Blair nodded and turned to Vanessa. "You're right. You should all leave."

"All?" Isabel asked at once.

"Yes, all. There's nothing left for tonight, and it's only 10:30. Go enjoy your Friday," she told her girls.

"Whatever. Let's go Jenny, Dan," Vanessa walked over to her best friend.

Chuck immediately stood up from him position in front of Dan, which was now blocking Vanessa's view of him.

Blair stood now, too. "Actually, Dan's going to stay."

"Excuse me?" Vanessa snapped.

"You're excused," came the reply.

Everyone stared at the standing three.

A minute passed and Vanessa turned away from Blair's smirk-slash-glare. "Come on, Dan. Let's go."

Dan continued to sit and just blinked.

"Dan's a big boy, Vanessa. Let him make his own decisions," Chuck turned to the boy, still smirking.

Dan looked up at him and then turned to Blair, who had an identical look. He coughed and stood up. "Umm. It's fine, Vanessa. I'll catch up with you later," he croaked out.

"Everyone can leave now," Blair commanded.

The girls knew better than to betray the Queen (they really didn't need to get on her bad side).

"B?" Serena questioned.

"It's okay, S. Go see Aaron or something. Don't worry," Blair gave her best friend a smile, which was slightly fake.

Eric got up and motioned to Jenny to follow. "Yeah, okay. See ya, guys," he led her and motioned to Serena to follow.

Serena exhaled and moved away from Blair. She tapped Nate and the boy immediately stood up and followed.

As they headed out of the room, Nate turned and called to Vanessa. "You coming?"

"With Dan, yes," she replied.

Nate sighed and shook his head, then left with his friends.

The four of them stood in silence. Two with smirks, one with a desire to kill, and the last unsure.

"What are you afraid of?" Blair finally spoke up.

"What?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"Why are you still here? Don't trust Dan? What do you think we'll do to him, Vanessa?" she questioned.

"I don't trust you, Blair. And I don't trust Chuck. And I sure as hell don't trust you with my best friend, whom you both hate," Vanessa replied.

"Hey, Vanessa, it's okay," Dan finally found his voice and moved away from Chuck and toward his best friend. "I'm not scared of these two and I have enough information on them that they won't hurt me," he smiled and gave her a wink.

Chuck rolled his eyes and avoided looking at Blair, who was now staring at him with confusion.

Vanessa caught the looks of the two and returned to Dan. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm good. Don't worry. Go catch up with Nate and them and have fun."

She was about to open her mouth, but Dan pulled her passed him and pushed her out of the room. "Go!" he said with another wink.

She was out of the room and the elevator ding told them she left.

The penthouse was empty except for the three of them and immediately the identical smirks on Chuck and Blair returned.

Dan was facing the direction he had pushed Vanessa out of.

He was caught off guard when Chuck whispered in his ear from directly behind him. "Scared yet?"

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Timeline:** post 2x08  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** CBD threesome. Blair dares Chuck to kiss Dan.  
**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the girls over in Ed's forum at FanForum, especially the CDers. And I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday.

* * *

Dan gulped at the closeness of the boy he had just been kissing minutes ago. His body flushed and words, for once, were stuck in his throat instead of spilling out. He wasn't sure which would be worse. He could just imagine the smirk Chuck was wearing. _Prick_, Dan thought to himself before she came into play.

"Now, boys, play nice," Blair stated as she walked over to the two, now standing just as close to Dan as Chuck was and within touchable distance from Chuck.

In fact, that's what he did.

Chuck's arm reached out and his right hand brushed against her left arm. It had been a week since he felt her skin. "Always do," he breathed out.

Luckily for her, Blair managed not to react to his touch. Not yet, anyway. She slapped his hand away and tsked. "Behave."

Dan hadn't been around the two of them together in months, and the revelation of Blair-loves-Chuck last week, mixed with his own moment with Chuck made him very uncomfortable around the two. Maybe he shouldn't have let Vanessa leave him alone?

A moment passed in silence between the trio before anyone spoke.

"Nice show you just put on there for the best friend," Blair patronized. "But do you really think you can use anything against me, against us? Vanessa learned the hard way," she continued, moving around Dan, who was now sandwiched between the two UESers.

Dan followed her with his eyes and locked contact when she stood still. A part of him was scared and thought himself stupid for being alone with the two people he screwed over. Whatever happened next, he was asking for it. And yet the other part of him was excited by what they wanted to _talk_ to him about.

"I don't know what happened with you guys and Vanessa, but the information that I have," and he swallowed.

Blair Waldorf was not only directly in front of him, but she was _pressed_ up against him. He could feel her breasts through the cloth separating them. And he could feel that stupid smirk behind him grow wider! Dan Humphrey was definitely screwed.

He blinked. _Wait. Is that was this was?_ He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted about a threesome with these two or excited. Excitement was beginning to win, though.

"I don't know what you have on Chuck, Cabbage Patch, but I can assure you, what you think you have on me, won't do anything to bring me down," Blair whispered for emphasis.

Silence returned and Blair moved her gaze to Chuck's, who looked like he was already ravaging her in his mind. Something fluttered and her body tightened. She couldn't show him the effect he gave her. Not here.

"Let's take this upstairs," she stated, leaving no room for argument.

Blair turned on her heel and walked away from the boys, heading up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The two watched her retreat.

Chuck's hand was suddenly on Dan's back, caressing for a second before shoving him forward. Dan stumbled. Chuck was back behind him, whispering in his ear. "Let's go, Humphrey. You still wouldn't be here if you didn't want in."

Dan turned his head to look at Chuck. He saw the lust in Chuck's eyes; he saw the smirk. He saw the lo..woah. He knew it already. The game last week, he had no doubt they both loved each other, but it was different actually seeing it clear across Chuck's features. And yet, instead of leaving the two alone, he felt that he had to be here. He hardened at the thought. _There's gotta be something wrong with me_, he instantly reprimanded.

So, like any horny guy, he followed the direction of his dick and started to head upstairs.

Chuck followed behind Dan as they climbed the stairs and pushed him lightly to turn right into Blair's bedroom.

Blair Waldorf was sitting on her desk chair, legs crossed and looking like the vixen she was.

"What took so long? Started without me?" she threw at the boys with a twinkle in her eyes and a devious smile.

Dan stood in the room, just looking at the set up, not sure what to do or say next.

Chuck leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and just devouring her with his eyes. Red was definitely her color.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied huskily.

"Don't lie," she teased.

Chuck just chuckled, sending shivers down both Blair's and Dan's spines.

Dan lightly coughed and Blair moved her attention from Chuck to the awkward Brooklyn teen.

"Why don't you relax? The bed is very comfortable. Just lie down," she cooed in a command.

Taking a deep breath, he strolled over to the left side of the bed and sat down. With another breath, he slipped off his shoes and turned so that he could lie comfortably.

"Good boy," he heard her coo as he closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths.

A minute passed in silence and calm.

Suddenly, Dan felt the bed move and a small body to his right, about a foot away. The heat coming off of her was making his pants too tight and he shifted.

Chuck stared at the bed from his position at the door. Dan Humphrey was lying awkwardly and Blair Waldorf looked like a dark-haired sex goddess. Her dress hugged her body and the horizontal position she was in brought the features out. Her brown curls fanned out on the covered pillow. Unlike Dan, whose shoes were off, Blair was still in her red stilettos. Chuck adjusted himself before pushing off the doorframe.

He soundlessly closed and locked the door before striding to the right side of the bed. Blair turned her head to watch him move. Their eyes locked as he slid out of his own shoes and got onto the bed, slowly crawling to her and on top.

Before Dan could open his eyes and see what was going on, he heard soft feminine moans. He immediately opened his eyes and turned to look at what was happening beside him. Chuck was directly covering her and his head was buried in her neck. From the noises, Dan concluded that simple nuzzling was not occurring.

Dan watched as Blair's left hand ran through Chuck's hair. The soft moans continued and Dan had to take multiple deep breaths to control his growing erection. But in his head, he kept hearing Blair's voice from a week ago.

"_The nape of the neck is Chuck's kryptonite."_

Back then he thought it was too much information and something he never needed to know. But now? Now that information wouldn't leave his thoughts. Dan gulped.

To him, it happened suddenly. One second Chuck was 'nuzzling' Blair's neck, the next, the boy had moved up her body. And Dan was completely helpless to look away.

To her, it happened unexpectantly. The past 10 minutes had invoked new and old emotions in her body. The feeling she felt when Chuck kissed Dan was strange. She never had a real problem with this, but after her father left the family for another man, Blair never thought she'd get excited by seeing two guys kiss. Though the triumph disappeared the moment Chuck won the challenge, she still felt like she won, especially when Chuck wordlessly asked if she wanted _this;_ what they were about to adventure in. Everyone knew Chuck Bass enjoyed his threesomes, but Blair was pretty sure he'd never had this type before. And that itself brought the old feelings back, the ones she felt whenever he did something for her.

When everyone finally left, the temperature in her home suddenly spiked and she had to control herself. She left the boys quickly and calmed herself when she made it up to her room alone. She wouldn't give Chuck the satisfaction of seeing her nervous, anxious and excited. No, he'd have to earn it.

And he definitely was well on his way of feeling just how excited she was.

The feeling of him on top of her felt like home, and the erection she felt made her feel powerful.

Blair loved it when he attacked her neck. He knew exactly how to cause the right reactions.

He slowly kissed, licked and bit his way up her neck to the spot underneath her ear. That's when the nibbling began.

"Chuck," Blair moaned, gripping his shirt with her right hand, which was resting on his back.

Her left leg bent at the knee and Chuck's right hand moved slowly, teasingly, up and down. His hand found itself lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist. Blair moaned again.

Dan's vision turned to their lower bodies as he felt the bed shift with her leg. He swallowed as his pants tightened and he suddenly became very uncomfortable; he just couldn't look away. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he managed to croak out, "I should leave," but it came out weak.

Instead of being ignored or told off by Chuck, Blair's left hand grabbed at Dan's pants and gripped him by the balls.

Chuck's lips, tongue and teeth were back on her neck and throat, moving downwards to her breasts.

"I'm not done with you yet, Cabbage Patch," she moaned huskily.

Dan swallowed again, waiting for Chuck's argument. None came from the preoccupied boy.

"Come here," her voice was now a strangled whisper.

Dan had no idea who she was talking to, but since Chuck wasn't responding, apparently she was talking to him. Dan shifted a bit to his side so he could face the couple.

Blair's hand let him go and Dan released his own moan. Her fingers began to trail up his chest.

His breath hitched as new sensations exploded inside of his body. Serena had never made him feel like this.

"Chuck," she said and her hands fisted against Dan's shirt as the bad boy nipped at her left breast through the dress.

Dan felt like he was watching porn – interactive porn.

Then, suddenly, instead of watching Chuck's actions, he was looking into chocolate-colored eyes. Blair's lips were crashing into his and prying open his mouth.

Any thought he previously had was now gone. Tongues danced and his hand was buried deep in her dark curls, all while Chuck's mouth was now on her right breast.

Everyone's clothes still on.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Timeline:** post 2x08  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** CBD threesome. Blair dares Chuck to kiss Dan.  
**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the girls over in Ed's forum at FanForum. Especially Sam (Yankeesam32935) for the trade off. ;)  
**A/N #2:** Hi. Umm..this isn't like the other chapters. This is pure smut. Don't like it, don't read it. It's a THREESOME. Means some BC, BD, **and **CD. Don't like, don't read. And, again, SUPER DUPER M-rating! Enjoy!

* * *

Blair was gripping Dan's shirt as her tongue battled with his, and Chuck's mouth was suckling her breasts through the red dress.

After a minute, Blair and Dan broke apart in need of oxygen.

Chuck was still playing with her breasts and nipples through the expensive material when Dan leaned back into Blair for another kiss. But she had other plans.

She smirked and pouted her bottom lip out. Dan didn't look away.

Before their lips crashed, Blair moved her hand south, grabbing his belt buckle, effectively stopping Dan.

"Take your shirt off," she commanded breathlessly from the adrenaline and the pleasure Chuck was invoking in her.

Her voice hypnotized Dan and he instantly did as he was told. His shirt came off and he flipped it backwards, letting it fall to the ground.

Blair's hand continued with the belt; she one-handedly unbuckled the restraint and pulled it off of his jeans with a snap.

Dan couldn't be more thankful for the slight room it gave his raging hard-on. And then he closed the gap and kissed her before she could stop him.

Despite Chuck's attention focused on Blair's breasts, he was still coherent enough to pay attention to the other two. And even though Blair was being kissed by some other guy, he didn't feel the same way he felt about her with Nate or Marcus. This was just some experimentation.

He let the two of them have their fun, as long as he had his, which meant a little lower. He'd make sure Blair didn't forget he was there.

So, after giving her breasts enough attention, – was there ever a way to give them enough? – he slowly, teasingly, kissed his way down her body over the dress. He continued and followed the path down her left leg until he hit flesh.

Her thighs. God, he loved them. He paid both of them attention as his hands stayed on her dress; on her hips. He squeezed them once before he let go and immediately slid his hand underneath the dress. He found lace panties.

Blair moaned into Dan's mouth as she felt Chuck's hand pressing up against her wet pansies. He was so close to it. She was so close. It had been forever.

He had been leaving her wet and unsatisfied in Serena's room a week ago. In her room when he wanted to ump up the game. During the blackout – okay, so she walked away from him. But most importantly, he left her alone on the plane. And although it hurt her, she loved him too much to let it break them. Sadly, the I-love-you game continued to stand in their way. But Chuck was right. They needed the game. And this new one, this game they were partaking in right now as he slid her panties off and threw them on the floor, this was well worth it, she thought as she playfully bit Dan's bottom lip.

Dan instantly reacted and broke the kiss, not used to that action.

Blair just smirked. But it quickly left her face as a moan took over.

He hadn't done anything to cause that, but her moan of "Chuck!" brought Dan back to the current situation. He was in a threesome with his enemies.

Blair was gripping the bed sheets and Dan's gaze traveled away from her face, down her body, until he found what was giving Blair that much pleasure.

Chuck's head was buried between Blair's legs and all Dan could do was watch.

Chuck's right hand was gripping her thigh as his left hand pushed the dress up higher, giving Dan access to actually witness Chuck licking, nibbling, and tonguing her pussy.

It had been so long since he tasted pussy. Not since that week after his father's wedding. Yes, he had sex during the summer after they broke up, but not once did he go down on any of those whores.

Right hand still gripping the sheets, her left went to his scalp and gripped his hair as the moaning and crying out his name continued for a few more minutes as Chuck continued pleasuring her.

But he knew her body almost as well as he knew his own, and he knew she was minutes away from climaxing, and that would not work; not right now.

Chuck placed a kiss over her center before lifting his head away from her legs. He ignored the groan and the exasperated yell of his name. Instead, his dark gaze was focused on Dan, and the other boy was just as entranced.

Chuck leaned over up and away from Blair's body, towards the other boy. His hand reached out and grabbed Dan's neck, pulling him in and kissing him again.

Blair's hand in Chuck's hair fell to the bed as her unhappiness evaporated. She stared, open-mouthed, at the two; heart pounding, pussy clenching.

Dan tasted something different this time around, and it took him a few moments to realize that Blair was it, and not from their previous kiss, but from Chuck's previous ministrations. It caused the boy to moan into Chuck's mouth, which let Chuck slide his tongue over Dan's. As their tongues collided, Chuck's hand began to caress Dan's neck.

"_The nape of the neck is Chuck's kryptonite."_

That stupid statement would never leave Dan's thoughts, not after tonight.

Chuck, not one to let anyone go unsatisfied, moved his left hand from her hips to her pussy, instantly pushing two figures into her tight hole.

The positions continued this way for another minute before Chuck moved his fingers out of her and up to her mouth. She immediately sucked her juice from his hand.

Chuck then broke the kiss from Dan and both boys turned to the goddess, watching her mouth work on the fingers.

**.tbc.**


End file.
